Heartless Again
by LadyOphelia17
Summary: Sherlock has upset John AGAIN.  Being a high functioning sociopath isn't all it's cracked up to be , especially when all you really want is a happy flatmate.  Is Sherlock as heartless as he seems?    Sherlock's POV.  A hint of romance if you squint.


I have managed to offend John again. He is giving me the silent treatment. Are all people this sensitive? Apparently I have been 'heartless' again, which is a stupid accusation in itself since one cannot hope to function at the capacity I can without that particular organ. Does it even matter? We're a team, it's not like I have to care, I've got him for that. I can be exceptionally clever and he can be all human and 'nice' and boring to his heart's content. Classic good cop bad cop.

I do care, it's just that emotions cloud judgement. All I need are facts. Black and white, solid, certain, absolute definite details. Data data data. Getting involved makes you trip and stumble. It makes you rush to conclusions based on instinct rather than logic. That would be far too dangerous in my line of work . My job is to remain detached. We'd all be a lot worse off if I wasn't.

I wonder if I should apologise? No. Not apologise, just, clear the air a little. This atmosphere is no good for my work. Right now I cannot fully immerse myself in my very__ important experiment,( on which the entire outcome of a case rests on, might I add) because my head is filled with stupid domestic things like ; how can I make amends with John?, and , how long can he keep this ignoring me thing up?

It is most unpleasant and immature of him. I know he's stubborn because of his time as a soldier , and of course , because of his ongoing family feud. He hasn't talked to his sister properly in a year and a half. He wouldn't do that to me would he?

Now I am overreacting. This does not suit me. Not at all. Here I am fretting over nothing when there is WORK TO BE DONE.

Oh, and now he's got the telly on. Antiques show. John hates antiques. Good. This means he's frustrated too. Rubbish telly means he isn't really watching. He is thinking. Probably about the argument we had.

He gets restless when he's annoyed. He'll get up in a minute and pace around. Yes, his right foot is twitching. He'll most probably head for the fridge in a minute , to have a root around even though he knows there's nothing in there but pickled fingers in a margarine tub. I know this because he skipped lunch today because of the case. Also, he is bored because there isn't going to be any running around for a while, it's all me and my brainwork, so he feels helpless and irritable. John eats when he is bored. The only reason he is not obese is because there is hardly ever anything edible in the flat and we do a lot of running. His eyes just flicked to the fridge. Up he gets.

Of course he'll be angry at me when he opens the door and finds the fingers. He told me to move them yesterday, but I was busy. He'll then get in a strop that I never do the shopping. He'll want to get angry at me, but because he is ignoring me, he can't. This will make him more and more angry until he decides he has to get out of the flat. His two usual places are the supermarket or Sarah's. Hopefully he will choose the supermarket because that means we will have food which will make him happier and forget all about me being 'heartless' and also means he will be back in about an hour.

For goodness sake man. Stop watching him and get on with your job. Blood spatter, blood spatter...

He's found the fingers. I think they scared him because he thought I had moved them and I put them in an unlabeled margarine tub. If he goes for his coat , that'll mean the shops which is good.

No, he's going for his phone. Sarah. No no no. Damn it. I need to do something or else he'll be gone all evening. That will be dull dull dull.

Aha, phone. Excellent.

I'm sending a text : " Dinner tonight? Chinese? I'll pay x"

It will get there before he rings Sarah. I can text fast. Hopefully the dinner part will work because he is starving. Chinese is his favourite food, I know. He will know I am sorry because I said I will pay. The kiss is to show that I am sorry I act like such a robot. Text kisses are signs of affection, he'll like that.

And there it is. God I hate his text alert noise. I must remember to pickpocket his phone at some point and change it to something less grating. It is silent as he reads the text. It takes longer for him to respond. I hate waiting.

Here it is.

From John : " Alright then".

No kiss. So not forgiven. But this is good because this means he is not going to Sarah's, he is staying in with me and then getting a Chinese.

" You could have just said that to me, I'm right over here" John is smiling fondly at me and shaking his head in bemusement. His eyes are crinkling at the sides, mouth wide. Oh I see. Now he is smug. I've just played right into his hands.

" Texting is quicker" I explain.

" You are not a machine Sherlock, you are a human being" He means this as a compliment. It is all okay again. I am relieved.

" I put a kiss on it"

Now he is laughing. Good and not good.

" I would volunteer to help with whatever it is you're doing, but I don't suppose I'd understand it. I'm going for a shower , okay? Then we'll get the Chinese"

" Sounds like a plan" I agree. " Good. Yes"

He turns the telly off and then toddles off to the bathroom. I hear the door lock and the beep of the shower turning on.

Finally I can work again. Thank God. I'm quite worried really. I think I may be turning into one of those 'normal' people John talks about.

No. No. No. Completely impossible. Back to work...


End file.
